


The New You

by Janecat



Series: Alone With You [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then everything changes. Or really just solidifies it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New You

It's after the first day of Dick's retraining with Jason that it comes. The guilt. Dick had been waiting for it and it hits him hard. He couldn't sleep. All he could see were the faces of his family, disappointed and disgusted. He thought he'd be able to hand them until he saw the image of Bruce. So much disdain in his eyes that Dick thought he might choke.

“If he would look at you that way then he never really loved you at all.” Jason soothes him in all the worst ways.

“If I lost someone I cared about I wouldn't stop until I found them or a body.” and he can't help but think it's true.

Dick used to be able to push words like that as another attempt at manipulating his thoughts in order to confuse him. Now he found himself agreeing with Jason, all the while a feeling of anger and resentment grew within him.

If they really thought nothing of him then he had to think the same of them.

-

Jason is relentless when they train, he feels more bruised and battered than the night he was dragged into the ice box of a room he stayed in. More often than not there's a lingering taste of blood in his mouth that accompanies the aches and pains coursing through his body. He accepts it and gets up. Jason's broken him, forced him open and made Dick his as though all those months of fighting was just the foreplay leading up to this. Jason inspects him every morning deciding if he's recovered enough to continue. When he deems Dick well enough, and has one good wake up fuck, Jason leads him to the training room.  
Dick had figured Jason's hideout was underground when he had left his cell to the bedroom but he hadn't realized how big the place was. He could almost mistake it for one of Bruce's spare caves but Jason would never be so foolish to use one for his own. If he had maybe Dick wouldn't still be here maybe he'd be the one wearing the cowl.  
His brother never eases him into anything and training with him is no different, he's barely standing by the end of each day. A little of him is grateful for it in all honesty. Dick's beginning to learn to focus on the pain those nights his mind won't stop racing and yelling at him for who he's becoming. It's not the best method of dealing with it but it helps. 

-

Jason sends him flying with a hard kick to his midsection then roars at him to get up. He sways on his feet but stays up longer this time before dropping back to the floor. It's only a matter of time before he's back into form and with Jason running him it'll take even less. 

-

Then there are some nights when the aches can't hide the guilt. Those nights Jason pulls him in closer, holds him. It's different than the way Jason holds him after sex. Those times there's a definite air of possessiveness. This, it's different. It's warm. 

“If you think the minute you're out there with me I'm just gonna let you run back to them you're wrong.” he always has to show Dick his place.

“I won't.” and the scary thing is he doesn't really want to.

Here in bed like this with Jason his mind clears. He won't completely admit it yet but he's beginning to truly enjoy Jason's close presence and not in the purely sexual way he could barely, if at all, control before. Now he wants Jason's hands on him, keeping him steady. He wants his brother's lips against his.

Dick shifts slightly in their embrace, “Kiss me?”

-

Two months in and Dick finally bests Jason in one of their spars. His moment of victory is cut short by the dangerous look that flashes in Jason's eyes. Without thought Dick retreats a few steps back, he knows better than to test his luck with the younger man.

Jason rolls his shoulders when he stands and gives Dick a once over, “Good job.”

Dick's too caught up in the shock of the moment to block Jason's next attack. He doesn't mind the bloody lip he receives. He did good.

-

Things never stay stable between them for long though, painful nights where Jason comes back from patrol with a vicious thirst the streets of Gotham didn't quite satisfy. This is when Dick's illusions of Jason caring about him start to crumble. If he means nothing to Jason then he isn't anything to anyone and what good is Dick then?  
He could fight back the attack, he's stronger now but he doesn't see the point. Why fight the inevitable? Earlier this morning he was whimpering under his brother, what makes right now any different? In either case he does what he's told. Jason can talk all he wants about freedom but Dick knows better. He belongs to Jason.

-

Dick's regaining his speed like it was something he'd just misplaced. Jason watches him bend and move with a wild hunger in his eyes. Moments later Dick's on his back, cold cement against heated skin, a hand at his neck and another around his member. Jason calls these breaks but it only leaves Dick worse for the wear. 

“I could be faster.” he says.

“I don't need you to be.”

And that's the key thing. What Jason needs because as long as he's pleased Dick will be OK and everything will hurt a lot less. Dick can keep telling himself that everything he's doing deep down is really his choice. No one swayed him one way or the other, he decided on this.  
Except when he really does think about it he sees he's been a puppet his whole life. He doesn't want to accept it but it's there. Bruce or Jason it doesn't matter, two sides of the same coin. Now that Bruce is gone he needs someone else to pull his strings.

-

And then everything changes. Or really just solidifies it all.

Dick's laying in bed when Jason comes in. At first he thinks his brother's going to join him under the covers but Jason leans against the door frame.

“Come with me.”

Dick barely gets the sleep out of his eyes when he registers that Jason is in his Batman gear. His pulse quickens a tick as he's lead down the dim hallway. He's not sure what he was expecting but an examination room was not it. His gaze falls to the floor with a touch of disappointment but is quickly changed to shock when he sees droplets of blood collecting around Jason's boots.

“What-”

“Shut up.” Jason undoes his cape, there's a bad laceration across his shoulder.

Dick watches as Jason deactivates his suit and pulls it down to his waist.

“There's a kit over there.” he instructs and Dick doesn't hesitate.

He does however just as he's about to start stitching his brother up. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Jason was vulnerable, hurt, and right in front of him. It'd be so easy. Then he could leave this place and... go where? Back to the land of heroes and be labeled as a villains personal whore? He winces at the thought as though it had actually physically struck him.  
He can't go back. He's no longer the man he once was. This is where he belongs. He kisses Jason's shoulder just above the cut and begins to clean the wound. He'll be OK. He has Jason.


End file.
